Soledad
by Sweet Steffie
Summary: (finished) Lillian is the only thing on his mind ever since the brandsplit. (20 says you would have never guessed the pairing!)


Title: Soledad by Westlife  
  
Author: Sweet-Steffie  
  
Rating: PG 13 (angst, language)  
  
Pairing: Lillian/?? (to be named at the end of this fic)  
  
Timeline: WrestleMania XX (2004)  
  
Spoilers: None, just fiction  
  
Summary: Lillian is the only thing on his mind ever since the brandsplit tore them apart.  
  
Note: A little thing I thought up. 20 bucks says you would never guessed it was him. Plus, I am acting as if ever PPV is a joint production of RAW and SD  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this fic.  
  
  
  
~*~If only you could see the tears in the world you left behind~*~  
  
~*~If only you could heal my heart just one more time~*~  
  
~*~Even when I close my eyes, there's an image of your face~*~  
  
~*~And once again I come to realize, you're a loss I can't replace~*~  
  
He sat on the chairs of the empty arena, alone in a seat halfway up the empty rows of chairs. He had been sitting there for over an hour now, just laying about. He had planned on reading a few pages of his book, but he couldn't concentrate. He sat there, his face in his hands and his elbows on his knees. He was actually very tired, for he hadn't slept for the past 2 days. And yet, he had no interest in sleeping, or resting for that matter.  
  
Tonight he would see her again. For the first time in 3 months, he would see Lillian's beautiful face again. He had missed her terribly for the past 3 months. He and Lillian had a wonderful relationship, but that idiot Vince McMahon decided to do a brandsplit and he was shipped to Smackdown, while she stayed on Raw. In the beginning it didn't bother him, they both found time to see each other. But soon she became so popular that Shane McMahon came up with the brilliant idea to add Lillian to the diva shoots.  
  
For he had no problem with this. To him, Lillian was the most beautiful diva the WWE ever had. The only thing that bothered him was that she now didn't have time to see him. When he had free time, she was busy doing a diva shoot, and when she had free time, he was busy doing Smackdown. He kept telling her that they should break off the relationship so she can be with someone on RAW, but she refused. She kept telling him she loved him and that she only wanted to be with him, and he believed her, until he caught her with another guy.  
  
Matt Hardy had defected to Raw, so he went over to Raw to give Matt a piece of his mind and a message from Paul Heyman. Even though he and Matt genuinely did get along, he didn't like the fact that Matt left. But deep in his heart, he was actually happy that Matt jumped. This gave him the excuse to ask Paul to go to Raw, acting as if he would stand against Matt on behalf of Raw, when he actually went to see her. He didn't tell her he was coming, he wanted to surprise her.  
  
And then he saw her, but she wasn't alone. She was up against the wall, with somebody against her. His heart dropped when he realized that The Rock was all over her, pinning her against the wall, kissing her neck. It hurt him to see one of his close friends all over his girlfriend, more importantly, the one that set them up to begin with! It hurt him even more when he heard her cute little giggle that she did when he always kisses her neck. He shook his head and walked away, heading back to Smackdown.  
  
It had been 3 months since that happened. He had stopped calling her, and in fact, she didn't call him either. In the beginning he was hurt, but he quickly brushed it off. It was only around the PPV's when they would be in the same building that made him nervous. In the last 2 joint PPVs he was lucky that they didn't pass each other. But tonight was WrestleMania, and they were bound to meet.  
  
In one swift movement, he moved his hands from his face to the top of his head, pushing his gel covered hair back. "Now or never," he mumbled to himself. He looked up to see that Trish and Molly who were tag team partners that night were in the ring, stretching and training. It was happening. WrestleMania was starting.  
  
  
  
~*~Soledad~*~  
  
~*~It's a keeping for the lonely since the day that you were gone~*~  
  
~*~Why did you leave me~*~  
  
~*~Soledad~*~  
  
~*~In my heart you were the only and your memory lives on~*~  
  
~*~Why did you leave me~*~  
  
~*~Soledad~*~  
  
He decided to get up, go greet the 2 lovely divas in the ring and go take a shower. It was too late to go back to the hotel anyway, so he would just get ready hear. "Hello ladies," he said, entering the ring. The busty blond and beautiful brunette greeted him with a smile. "Hey hun, nervous about tonight?" Molly asked, giving him a light hug. But he shook his head. "Why should I be nervous, I am always prepared," he said, raising his hands. Trish and Molly couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Besides, I would only be nervous if I had a match with freaks like Jazz and Victoria," he said, referring to the Trish' and Molly's opponents for the night. "Don't start sweets," Trish said. He smirked. "I think they are scarier than Shaniqua and Sable," he said. Molly raised her eyebrows. "Is that even possible?" she asked. He started to wonder. "Yeah, you are right. Jazz and Victoria are worse," he said. Both the divas laughed.  
  
"Well ladies, I'll leave you to your training. I'll see you all later," he said and hopped out of the ring. He walked up the ramp and headed behind the curtain. He took in a deep breath and started to walk when somebody called him from behind. "Hey buddy!" someone called out. Recognizing the voice, he kept walking, but the person grabbed him by his hand.  
  
"Hey man! How has it been?" The Rock asked. He merely looked at him and turned to walk away. The Rock seemed confused about this. "Hey, you ok man?" Rock asked, grabbing his hand again. H merely raised his shoulder. "Well must have been better than me these past few months. You have been fucking my girlfriend all this time," he harshly remarked. Rock looked confused. "I do not know wha...," he began, only to be cut off by him.  
  
"Don't try to deny it. I saw you two all over each other back at Armaggedon," he said. Rock took in a deep sigh. "Look man, I'm sorry," he said. But he just let out a scoff. "Don't bother man. You set us up, you might as well get something in return right," he said and walked away. Rock shook his head and looked down at the floor. He had just lost a good friend, all over he a girl he had broken up with a month ago.  
  
  
  
~*~Walking down the streets of Nothingville~*~  
  
~*~Where our love was young and free~*~  
  
~*~Can't believe just what an empty place it has come to be~*~  
  
~*~I would give my life away if it could only be the same~*~  
  
~*~Cause I can't still the voice inside of me that is calling out your name~*~  
  
He sat in his dressing room, sitting backwards on his seat. His chin was on the edge of the headrest, deep in concentration. He always did this before every PPV. It was his way of warming up and easing his mind. But for some reason, the only thing he was thinking about at that moment was Lillian. It wasn't thoughts of how much he loved her, and it wasn't thoughts of hatred. For the first time, the thought of not having Lillian by his side brought a smile to his face.  
  
Yes he did love her with all his heart. She was the only woman he had ever loved after his relationship with Molly. Now Molly and him were still good friends. Maybe he and Lillian could be good friends too. He stood up and took in a deep breath. He was ready. Not only was he ready for WrestleMania, he was ready to move on, without Lillian.  
  
  
  
~*~Time will never change the things you told me~*~  
  
~*~After all we're meant to be~*~  
  
~*~Love will bring us back to you and me~*~  
  
~*~If only you could see~*~  
  
He got up and stepped out of his dressing room, ready to go to the ring. Usually he would wait for his partner to go out to the ring, but he was probably chatting somewhere with Ivory and the APA like he usually was. He sighed heavily, looking at both sides of the hallway. Brock Lesnar came out, his championship belt over his shoulder. He looked at him and turned his head, not wanting to hear the champion go and on and about how he was going to beat Goldberg tonight.  
  
A smile crossed his face when Kurt Angle and Eddie Guerrero walked up to him. "Hey Esse, good luck tonight," Eddie said. He sighed. "Thanks man, you two make sure you kick Big Show and Matt Morgan's ass," he replied. He took a few steps and came faced to face with Chris Benoit. They stared at each other for a few moments, then smiled and embraced in a hug. "Good to see you man," Chris said. He nodded. "I know you will beat Hunter tonight," he said.  
  
He walked further and noticed John Cena talking to Dawn Marie and Molly in the corner. He was about to walk to them when something, or someone caught his attention. He turned to the other side and saw her there. There, looking as radiant as ever, was Lillian Garcia. He softly smiled and pressed his lips together, taking in her beauty. He then looked to the other side and looked at his ex girlfriend, Molly Holly. She noticed that he was there and gave him a soft smile, signaling him over.  
  
He smiled and looked back at Lillian, who was chatting up with Torrie Wilson and Edge. He then sighed and decided to go to Molly, turning his cheek from his now officially ex girlfriend Lillian Garcia.  
  
And that is something that MICHAEL COLE didn't think he could do.  
  
~*~Soledad~*~  
  
~*~It's a keeping for the lonely since the day that you were gone~*~  
  
~*~Why did you leave me~*~  
  
~*~Soledad~*~  
  
~*~In my heart you were the only and your memory lives on~*~  
  
~*~Why did you leave me~*~  
  
~*~Soledad~*~  
  
  
  
LOL, I bet you didn't see that coming! I hope you liked it. 


End file.
